BL NOTE
by L BLooove
Summary: Lin encuentra un cuaderno rojo en medio de la calle, y este ejecuta todo lo que se escribe en el cuaderno. Solo funciona con chicos, y siempre es algo "Sexual".


**BL NOTE**

* * *

_**¡LEER ESTO!**_

**Esta historia esta basada un poco en la forma de Death Note, pero no se utilizan los personajes, es una historia yaoi, que contiene relaciones entre dos chicos, que mediante la NOTE, se obliga a aquellos chicos ha hacerlo. **

**NO se utiliza ningún personaje, y si se nombra algún nombre que salga en la historia original, es solo casualidad.**

**Espero que esto no moleste a los fans de Death Note, si esta historia llega a molestar a un grupo grande de personas (mínimo 7), la eliminare.**

**Pero espero de todo corazón que guste, ya que se me ocurrió , y me gustaría mucho poder seguir escribiéndola.**

**La subí aquí, porque tenía un aire a Death Note.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

Me desperté por la mañana, era domingo, mire el reloj y marcaban las 9:30 A.M. Algo raro en mi despertarme tan pronto un domingo, pero mejor estar despierto, a seguir teniendo pesadillas.

Bajé a la cocina, estaba mi madre tomándose un café, y sorprendentemente con ropa de trabajo. Cuando se percató de que yo estaba ahí, me saludó como todos los días.

-Buenos días Lin

-Buenos días mama- Me senté en la mesa, y empecé a comer bollos que había sobre la mesa.

-Que raro que tan pronto por la mañana estés despierto-me dijo mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Mmm..., por que estas así vestida?-pregunté comiéndome mi segundo bollo.-

-Om!, pues ayer a la noche me llamo el jefe diciendo que debía de ir a cerrar un trato muy importante con otras empresas.-

-Cuanto tiempo estarás fuera?-le pregunté terminandome el segundo bollo-

-Solo hoy, volveré mañana por la mañana- se acercó a mi, y me dio un abrazo y un beso.- Tranquilo cariño, mama volverá pronto.

-Mama, no me hables como si tuviera 5 años, ya tengo 16-dicho eso, recogí mis cosas, y me fui a mi cuarto para vestirme.

-Aveces me gustaría seguir teniendo a mi niño pequeño...-no hice mucho caso de lo que dijo.

Hoy era domingo, así que me vestí con ropa casual.

[****]

Escuché como mi madre se despedía de mi , y cerraba la puerta. Hoy era un domingo lluvioso, así que la mayoría de la gente estaba en sus casa.

Yo cogí un paraguas, y empecé ha andar por una larga calle.

-Esta bien refrescarse la cabeza de vez en cuando.-empecé ha ablar solo, como no hay nadie en la calle, pues no pasará nada-

-Porqué se puso Ken a la defensiva el otro día?-

-Si el y Gabriela ya habían cortado, no?, yo podía ligarme a Gabriela.-

-Pero encima Ken va y se enfada con ella por tirarme los tejos a mi!...-

-Parezco la princesa de este cuento...-

De repente me caí al suelo, debí tropezarme con algo, por que creo yo que tan torpe no soy.

-Que co...-vi una libreta roja en el suelo.

Cogí la libreta, parecía una especie de diario, pero solo tenía la primera pagina escrita.

-Instrucciones de la BL NOTE:

***SOLO PUEDE SER UTILIZADA POR HOMBRES**

***SOLO FUNCIONA CON HOMBRES**

***SE NECESITAN DOS HOMBRES**

***NO PODRÁ SER UTILIZADA PARA PLACER PROPIO**

***HAY QUE ESCRIBIR EL NOMBRE DE LOS DOS CHICOS Y LA ACCIÓN SEXUAL**

***MIENTRAS SE ESTÉ PENSANDO EN LA ACCIÓN SEXUAL DE LOS DOS CHICOS, SE DEBE DE ESTAR PENSANDO EN LA CARA DE ELLOS DOS.**

***AL TERCER DÍA NINGUNO DE LOS DOS HOMBRES SE ACORDARÁ DE NADA DE LO QUE HAYA PASADO.**

***SI NO SE ESCRIBE NINGUNA ACCIÓN SEXUAL, LOS DOS HOMBRES SE RELACIONARAN SOLAMENTE A BASE DE BESOS.**

***PARA DEJAR LA BL NOTE, SE DEBE PASAR A OTRO , UNA VEZ QUE OTRO HOMBRE TOQUE LA BL NOTE, LOS RECUERDOS DEL ANTIGUO PORTADOR SERÁN OLVIDADOS.**

***LOS RECUERDOS VOLVERÁN SI SE VUELVE A COGER LA BL NOTE.**

QUE!, que es esto, como que acción sexual, y propio placer!, no esto seguro que está escrito por una niña de 14 años muy salida.

-Si seguramente sera eso- cogí ese estúpido cuaderno, y lo tiré a la basura.

Estaba mojado, y decidí irme a casa, y con lo que había pasado con esa libreta, se me había olvidado todo en lo que estaba pensando.

[****]

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde, estaba en el sofá. Con bebidas y comida, con la TV encendida, pero lo le prestaba atención.

No podía dejar de pensar en la maldita libreta. Seguro que no era nada, pero...

-Mierda-

Apagué la televisó, cogí el paraguas y salí corriendo hacia el contenedor en el que la había tirado, llegué en nada. Pero vi, como dos hombres de la basura la estaban recogiendo. Hice algo que nunca pensé que iba ha hacer.

-Esperad, esperad! mi diario esta ahí, esperad!- por suerte, los hombres dejaron la papelera en el suelo, y conseguí cojerala. Pero no me libré de sus bromitas...

-Que niño , ya tiene un diario y todo. Escribes ahí cosas sobre la chica que te gusta?.-

-Oh es que están ahí las paginas en las que entras todos los día para pensar en esa chavala?-

-JAJAJAJA-

Me fui de ahí corriendo, la gente puede ser muy mala persona. En fin. Yo también me lo merezco por querer coger este pedazo de mierda.

[****]

Una vez en casa, volví ha abrir el cuaderno. No había nada escrito, solamente las instrucciones. Ahí ponía que si pensaba en la cara de dos chicos, y escribía algo "sexual" pasaría.

-Que tontería...bueno, por probar...-

Me acordé de la cara de esos dos hombres. Bien , sabía sus cara, pero no sus nombres.

-Donde estarán las paginas amarillas...-

La encontré, y busque en la parte de "funcionarios" y dentro de esa parte, otra que ponía "residuos".

-Menos mal, que hay fotos de cada uno- y ahí estan Mikolas Volgais y Lardo Ayomu.

Los escribí en la libreta, quería ve si lo pasaba , así que se me ocurrió encender la tele para ver que pasaba.

-Bien, vamos a dejar que le mundo descubra vuestro amor.-

Y así pasó, en todas las noticias, aparecían ellos dos, dándose el lote en medio de la calle.

-Algo más-

Y se cumplió, empezaron ha hacer todo lo sexual que yo ponía en el cuaderno.

Apagué la tele.

-Me parece que este cuaderno es más valioso de lo que pensaba.-


End file.
